Drabbles
by Icka M. Chif
Summary: Miscellaneous One Piece Drabbles, or short fics of exactly 100 words. Usually Humour. New: Smnell
1. GumuGumu

Note: A drabble is a fic of exactly 100 words. No more, no less.  
  
Usual disclaimers apply  
  
Drabble #1: Rubber  
  
By Icka! M. Chif.   
  
"Ever wonder about Luffy's intelligence sometimes?" Usopp mused as he tinkered on the deck. "n-Not that he's stupid or anything, just..."  
  
"Dense?" Zoro offered, eyes closed for a nap. "Really really dense?"   
  
"Well, what's that saying?" Nani joined in. "I'm rubber, you're glue, what ever you say bounces off of me and sticks to you.-?"  
  
"He is known as a 'Rubber Man'." Chopper agreed.  
  
"That's something I've wondered, though." Nami mused. "Isn't gum usually sticky?"  
  
There was a slight pause as everyone attempted to imagine Luffy sticky and stretchy.  
  
Sanji looked pained. "I'd never get him out of the kitchen..."  
  
-fin-  
  
As much as we've gotten addicted to One Piece, I'm kinda ashamed by the fact that we've yet to be able to come up with any fic ideas for the series that are over 100 words. ^^;;   
  
So we'll post the handful we have of those and call it even... 


	2. Staring Contest

Staring Contest  
  
by Icka! M. Chif  
  
"How long has he been at this now?"  
  
"A little over three hours."  
  
"... Baka."  
  
"He can't win, you know."  
  
"Why not? He's the Ship's Staring Contest Champion."  
  
"Fish don't have eyelids."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I'm not going to be the one to tell him."  
  
"YATTA!! I won!! Hee!"  
  
"... Impossible!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"This I've got to see."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"This fish... has eyelids."  
  
"It didn't before!"  
  
"It looks sort of relived to have lost..."  
  
"Maybe it grew them on purpose?"  
  
"To lose a Staring Contest to Luffy?!  
  
"They do say on the Grand Line anything is possible..."  
  
-fin-  
  
Written after noticing that in the anime, Luffy doesn't blink. Unless he's just waking up. The rest of the time, no blink.   
  
*staaaaaaaaaaaare* ^^;; 


	3. Blankie

"I think we should name the mast 'Moogie'."   
  
This announcement was made by Zoro, startling the rest of the Going Merry crew. The swordsman wasn't usually one to start up conversations.   
  
Sanji took a thoughtful drag on his cigarette. "Why?"  
  
"Cause Usopp always hugs it like it's a baby blanket when ever there's trouble." The smirk was obvious.  
  
"I do not!" The handyman protested loudly.  
  
The ship abruptly bounced on a large wave, causing the crew to grab on to what ever they could for support.   
  
And Usopp clinging to the mast.   
  
"'Moogie's good."  
  
"What about 'Boo-boo'?."  
  
"I like 'Binkie'..."  
  
-end- 


	4. Helping

"Ready, Chopper?"  
  
"Ready!"  
  
A vegetable was thrown in the air.  
  
Blades flashed, sunlight sparkling on them as they danced through the air.   
  
The vegetable landed in a basket, then fell into evenly cut slices.  
  
"How big?"  
  
"Uh... 1.5 centimetres."  
  
"Damn. Trying for 1 centimetre even. Again?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
A vegetable was thrown into the air.  
  
"What are they doing?" Nami paused her perusal of the skyline to watch Chopper tossing vegetables into the air and Zoro slicing them before they hit the ground.  
  
"Oh, them?" Usopp glanced over. "Sword Practice or helping Sanji with supper, depending on which one you ask." 


	5. Cabbage

Zoro was fast asleep, green head dozing away on kitchen table.  
  
Which was surrounded by several large leafy green cabbages.  
  
That Sanji was currently in the process of dicing up for tonight's dinner with his usual calm unhurried flair.  
  
Nami took one look at the situation as she passed by the door and covered her mouth to cover a snicker. "Oh, that's just asking for trouble!" She chortled.  
  
"What?" Ussop wanted to know, craning his neck around her to see. "Ooh. Think we should warn them?"  
  
"Nah." She grinned. They'd survive the impending quarrel. Probably. "Let them have their fun."  
  
***  
  
For 'Neechan, who's a fan of the Cabbage Head.  
  
And remember: Chopped Cabbage, it's not just a good idea, it's the SLAW. 


	6. Never Lies

"This one?"  
  
Luffy was infamous among his crew for his blunt honesty. He wouldn't lie. Period.  
  
"...No."  
  
Which Nami never really thought about to until one day when he checked her forehead for a fever because her shirt colour made her look a bit pale.  
  
"How's this look?"  
  
Which was interesting, because Sanji had complemented her looks that same morning.  
  
"Okay."  
  
This led to a bit of a brainstorm, and a new development in Nami and Luffy's relationship.  
  
"This?"  
  
She now brought him along when she went clothes shopping.  
  
"Good. Nami? Can we go now?"  
  
"Just a few more…"  
  
*Groan*  
  
-fin- 


	7. Nick Names

"It's kind of funny..." Sanji mused thoughtfully as they played cards in the shade of the top deck. "The nicknames the crew has. There's Roronoa Zoro the Deamon-"  
  
Zoro smirked. "Luffy's known as a Devil."  
  
"I'm sometimes called a Monster." Chopper mused. "Or a panda!"  
  
"Captain Ussop the Lair!" Ussop puffed himself up.  
  
"Son of Red Foot."   
  
"Leave the Shitty Old Man out of this." Sanji glared at Zoro.   
  
"What about Nami?"  
  
"Nothing repeatable in polite company." Zoro snickered.  
  
Ussop's eyes got round as he stared at the looming shadow over the swordsman's shoulder. "Whatever she WANTS to be called!"  
  
-fin-  
  
And a plunnie from YaoiCon to keep y'all entertained:  
  
One Piece Twister.  
  
*cackles manically* 


	8. Stolen

"Ne, Zoro." Usopp frowned thoughtfully the swordsman, who was lounging in the tropical shirt he had stolen from one of Arlong's fishmen. "Do you own any clothes that you haven't stolen from someone else?"  
  
"Eh?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, there's that tropical shirt," Usopp counted off on fingers. "The winter clothes from the Drum guard, in fact, the only clothing I know for sure you didn't steal is the stuff we wore in Alabasta because Sanji bought our disguises."  
  
Zoro shifted nervously. "No, I, uh, stole those too." He admitted.  
  
"Ehh?!"  
  
"I bought that robe for me." Sanji deadpanned.  
  
-fin-  
  
Don't know if he actually stole the robe from Sanji, but makes for an interesting idea doesn't it?  
  
Course, now the Voices are wondering why Sanji would -let- him... o_O 


	9. Lost Boys

Lost.  
  
Again.  
  
Zoro sighed and cursed his bad sense of direction as he examined the crossroad he stood at, trying to decide which way to go.  
  
A black and white spotted cow appeared walking on the trail his left, an angry black pig from the right.   
  
"Yo." Commented the cow pleasantly. "Long time no see."  
  
"Bweeeee." Agreed the pig.   
  
"Hatsuharu. Ryouga." Zoro greeted them as they passed. "Safe trip."  
  
"Same to you."  
  
"Bweee."  
  
He continued on his way, going straight ahead.  
  
His sense of direction may have been bad, but at least it wasn't as bad as some other people.  
  
-fin-  
  
For those not getting the joke, the other two are Hatsuharu from Fruits Basket (the talking cow) and Hibiki Ryouga from Ranma½. (the angry black pig)   
  
All three characters are known for their bad tempers and ability to get insanely lost. Though Hatsuharu and Zoro are no where near as bad as Ryouga. @_@ (Ryouga's involuntary teleportation skills can breach universes, Hatsuharu a city or two and Zoro a few kilometres or several city blocks, which ever comes first.) 


	10. Smell

Sanji.  
  
Works over the hot stove most of the day. Smells of sweat, spices and fire.  
  
Zoro.  
  
Lifts weights and practices swordsmanship on the deck. Reeks of stale sweat.  
  
Usopp.  
  
Works with volatile chemicals that sometimes explode. Carries a charred scent with him.  
  
Chopper.  
  
Cold-weather reindeer in a warm climate. Smells like over-heated fur.  
  
Luffy.  
  
Sprawls in the sun, fights over food and laughs a lot. Still manages to stink.  
  
Seven crew members on a small wood ship.  
  
One shower.  
  
There were times Nami got the urge to throw them all overboard and toss a bar of soap after them.  
  
-fin-  
  
Poor Nami... she's the only girl on a ship full of guys. -well, until Robin comes along. grin 


End file.
